This invention relates generally to pet food servers and, more particularly, to a pet food server that includes a removable food chamber which contains a pre-packaged serving of pet food.
Feeding a dog or cat is presently a time consuming and messy chore. First, the pet's food bowl, which has been attracting insects since its use the previous day, must be cleaned with water, soap, and a rag or brush. After cleaning the food bowl, the pet owner must then open a can of pet food, and risk cutting his or her finger on the sharp edge of the can lid when doing so. The owner must either keep a dedicated can opener nearby or use the family kitchen can opener, which carries the inherent risk of contaminating human food contained in a can that is subsequently opened with the same opener. After opening a can of pet food, other dedicated or kitchen utensils must be employed to transfer the food from the can to the pet's bowl. This step of transferring canned pet food is so distasteful that many pet owners feed only dry pet food. In the five or more minutes required to prepare food for feeding, the hungry pet is typically nervous and interfering.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide, in accordance with the illustrated preferred embodiment of the present invention, a disposable pet food bowl in combination with a removable food chamber containing a pre-packaged serving of pet food to facilitate feeding a pet in a manner that is sanitary, quick, and easy.